The use of flea and tick collars is well known with most commercial versions of such devices being of the vaporization type where the active drug is slowly released from the polymeric collar in the form of a vapor. In European Patent Application 90446 a polymeric support material is combined with a plasticizer and a carrier for a pyrethroid contact pesticide, which may be volatile or non-volatile, where the carrier is incompatible with the polymer. The carrier is in the form of a chlorinated hydrocarbon or an oil such as epoxidized soy bean oil, or vegetable oil. Substances such as glycerol were identified as less or not suitable. The preferred compounds of this invention, the avermectins and milbemycins, are highly non-volatile compounds and are thus not usable in the vaporization type of devices. In addition, the instant device has a completely different mode of operation from that of EP 90446. The instant device, utilizing a hydrophylic carrier, in a polymeric matrix is significantly different from the prior devices.